Foolish
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: Brad sees something he never wanted to, and finds himself in a desperate situation. What happens when a beautiful young woman and her Zoid group show up and offer him some company? Please R, R, & ENJOY.


**Shadowwolf:** I…live…

**All:** -yawn- It's the same thing every time you write something.

**Shadowwolf:** -glare- Shut up. Anyway, how is everyone? Tired? Bored? Whee, me too! Now, why the heck do you want to read this?

**Random Brad Hater:** Because you'll do bodily and/or emotional harm to Brad! -squeal-

**Shadowwolf:** o.ô Um, no…that's not a good reason. GEH OUHT MAH HOUSE!!

**RBH:** -disappears-

**Shadowwolf:** Ah, yes, hyper. _Amityville Horror_ inside joke, dun't ask. Ja. o.O WELL…thanks for coming! I love you. This takes place sometime after the end of NC/0. Just 'cause. I hope everyone who BOTHERED TO COME IN… -glares at people who didn't click the linkie- ENJOY this. -grins-

**Brad:** Ignore anything offensive she says. Sleep troubles. -nods-

**Shadowwolf:** Thanks, dear.

**Brad:** I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Disclaimer: Shadowwolf owns nothing she speaks of, and suing will get you absolutely nowhere anyway. Just don't do it.

**Shadowwolf:** Thanks again. Again, enjoy this, and hopefully more updates will be coming for all of my unfinished fics! -super fast voice- But I don't promise anything! –sweatdrops-

FOOLISH

Wasn't Meant to Be

Brad smiled as he read quietly in his room. The base was surprisingly quiet considering that Leon and Naomi were visiting. He was sure Leena and Naomi would get into an argument about something. With this, his thoughts wandered from his book and began to dwell on Naomi.

She was unbelievable. She was unlike anyone Brad had ever met. He loved her personality; so tough and independent. As if her personality wasn't good enough, she had looks to match. He dared to think he loved her.

This was foolish, wasn't it? So she had flirted a little…it meant nothing in reality. A lot of women had flirted with him before. She probably didn't even mean to suggest anything to him. He wasn't good enough for her. Still, he couldn't deny that there was something special about Naomi…something that fascinated him.

With a huff, Brad shook his head and turned his attention back to his book. He took a sip of his tea and read on. The abnormal quiet lasted only for another paragraph.

Someone was talking in the hallway, but the words were garbled by the door. That was Leon's voice…then another joined his…Naomi's. Brad decided to say goodnight to both of them and marked his place. He opened the door slowly and stepped out with book in hand.

What he saw confirmed his fears and destroyed his hope. Before him, Leon was holding Naomi tightly and was locked in a kiss with her. Brad felt his heart beat faster and his grip on the book tightened. They hadn't seen him yet, he could go back into his room and they'd never know. A moment more of hesitation and Leon glanced over at him. Brad cursed under his breath and growled, then stepped back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

He tossed the book onto his desk and sat down on the side of his bed. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought to himself, _why didn't I expect to see that? They're on the same team for a reason..._ Brad was angry now; angry at Leon, angry at Naomi, and angry at himself. Mostly at himself. Why had he let himself even _consider_ that she had feelings for him? Why had he allowed himself have feelings for her?

Slowly, Brad pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a note. _They'll find this tomorrow, when I'm long gone..._ He finished the note quickly and began to pack up his things, which really wasn't a problem with so few possessions. Brad grabbed his book from the desk and stepped out to see that Leon and Naomi were no longer in the hall. _Probably spending the night in Leon's room,_ he thought bitterly.

With a low growl, Brad made his way down the hallway and through the base, carefully avoiding the main rooms and any teammates. Once in the hangar, he was home free and he knew it. He walked quickly to his Shadow Fox, glaring at the other Zoids as he went. Without a word, he threw his belongings into the Fox's back seat and climbed in the front, taking the controls and muttering to himself as his Zoid stretched.

With the hangar door open, Brad wasted no time exiting. Outside, he could see the red Gun Sniper and red Blade Liger standing next to each other. With a particular look of disgust, Brad piloted the Fox next to Leon's Liger and jumped onto its back. He then ripped at a few power cables and buried the Fox's claws into the Liger's back to push off. A satisfied smirk crept across Brad's face as his Zoid landed, and he charged away from the base as fast as possible.

Brad allowed himself to relax once the base was far out of sight, and he set the controls to autopilot. Obviously, leaving was for the best. He needed to get away from Leon and Naomi. He needed to get away from the Blitz Team. Sure, they were great, but he was a mercenary, and he'd stayed with Blitz so long he'd become a joke among the other mercenaries. This was definitely for the best.

With that thought, Brad sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back as far into the seat as he could and tried to push every thought from his mind. He didn't care where he was going. He didn't care when he got there. He didn't care what happened to him. "I'm carefree," he whispered to himself with a forced smile, just before drifting off.

When Brad next opened his eyes, he found a dark sky full of stars above him. He blinked and looked ahead, finding that the Shadow Fox had stopped near the edge of a cliff, and the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. It was an amazing sight, but the purples, reds, and oranges all reminded him of Naomi.

"You're pathetic," he muttered. "You don't need her. You don't need anybody." But he was lying to himself, and he knew it. Even after what he had seen, he wanted to be with her.

Brad leaned forward a little and looked down over the cliff. It would be easy to end his troubles. The exit was open before him. A lump grew in his throat as he thought of this solution, but he took the Zoid's controls anyway. He was shaking now. He was showing weakness. Wasn't he? Or was this a normal reaction to such a situation?

Brad shook his head and growled. He tightened his grip on the controls and started to move forward, the Fox's steps slow and resistant. The Zoid knew exactly what Brad was thinking. It knew it wasn't their time. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Someone else knew this as well, as a heavy black König Wolf came from the right and plowed into the Shadow Fox. The pilot was careful, and pushed Brad and his Zoid away from the cliff's edge. Brad's heart was racing and his head was spinning. What had just happened? Did he chicken out? No. No, someone had stopped him. But…who? Why?

Two more König Wolves pulled up, as well as three Command Wolves. The pilot of the black Zoid jumped down, and Brad climbed out of his Zoid to meet him.

But this pilot wasn't a "him"…it was a "her." She was a beautiful woman, with long golden-brown hair and friendly amethyst eyes. Her appearance stunned Brad, but not nearly as much as the look of concern she carried. She didn't even know him, but she looked at him as though he was a close friend.

Brad blinked and cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind as well. She approached him and tilted her head, her long hair soaring and twisting in a sudden breeze. "Are you all right?" she asked with genuine concern, making it a little harder for Brad to find his voice.

"Yeah…uh, I'm fine…thanks to you. But, uh, why'd you bother? I mean, you don't know me…do you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I don't know you. But I couldn't just let you…go. I'm sure that's not how it's meant to be. I wouldn't have come along when I did, if you were meant to die that way." She studied him carefully, smiling just slightly as her eyes met his. He nodded, returning the smile.

"Then, I have to thank you. I wasn't thinking clearly," he admitted with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. The name's Lorelei, by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

"Lorelei? I'm Brad," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brad. I suppose we should be going, though," she muttered as she looked around at the other Zoids and pilots standing next to them. Brad followed her gaze in amazement.

"If you don't mind…why are you all together? Is it…a special wolf-type Zoid team…or…?" Brad asked, slightly puzzled. Lorelei chuckled.

"Kind of like that. If you want to, you can come with us and we can explain on our way. I'm sure one fox-type Zoid won't hurt our reputation at all," she stated with a wink. Brad smiled and looked around at the other Zoids and pilots.

"Sounds good to me."

**Shadowwolf:** -pokes head out of closet- So…anyone want to hurt me?

-silence-

**Shadowwolf:** I'll take that as a NO. Thanks for reading and please review! -smile-


End file.
